Jackson Hartley
Jackson Hartley(May 8,1962-Present) is a 35 year old vampire with the power of mind control. He is the boyfriend to Amanda Jolie and is part of the Olympic Coven. Jackson is forever 24 years old and has been a vampire for 35 years giving him great strength compared to other vampires.Jackson often struggles with adapting to the Cullen's diet in the begainning but over time with the help of Franchessca Jolie and Jasper Hale he learns to control his thirst for human blood. Early Life Jackson Hartley was born to Steven and Ann Hartley on May 8,1962 in Oxford,Mississippi.During his childhood/teen years Jackson played football and was very athletic. During his college years Jackson attended the University of Alabama and majored in Criminal Justice. Jackson joins the Mississippi Police Academy immendiately after graduation entering into a 32 week training course with a year of on the job training. At the age of 22 Jackson completes all the required trianing and is assigned David Carson as his partner. After 2 years at the Mississippie Police Academy a new cheif takes over the Precient and a few off the officers began to undergo some changes. Jackson and David are both turned into Vampries on June 18,1986. Cheif Douglous wanted to create his own elite Army of Vampires to become super Cops to protect the civillians. Over time Cheif Douglous began to kill not only criminals but innocent vicitims as well such as witnesses to crime. After the suppos Death of Cheif Douglus, Jackson was trandsfered to a Percent in New Jerseay. Over the next few years Jackson would transfer between police station until finding a permant resident in Seatlle,Washington. Jackson did recieve a promotion to Dectective while staying in New York. Scarlett Scarlett Douglas is the daughter to Chief Douglas. Scarlett and Jackson form a friendship during her fathers stay in Mississippi. Scarlett does not always agree with her fathers choices but she often ignored them out of fear of him being a more powerful vampire than her. Scarlett and Jackson often talked about destroying her father. Scarlett believes that Jackson actually went through with it an killed her father for a few years. She believed this until she caught sight of her father and his henchman again and than she chose to warn Jackson. Heidi During his stay in New York, Jackson had a run in with Heidi from the Voluturi Gaurds. Jackson uses mind control on the bar tender to get the pair free drinks.Heidi was impressed with Jackson ability to control the humans and offered him a plane ride to Rome to join the Voluturi. Jackson and Heidi have a one night stand and at the end of the night Jackson leaves. Heidi keeps his mind control powers to herself until a meeting with Aro years later causes him to go after Jackson. Meeting Amanda New Partner Juliana Carson is the daughter to Jackson's former precient partner David Carson.Juliana's father was changed by Police Captain Cheif Douglas. Juliana was a child at the time of her father's transformation and could never really understand what she saw,but vowed to become a dective to solve the mystery. After graduating from police academy and becoming a decetive on her own she was assigned to become partners with a man who looked formilar to her. Transformation Jackson's was bitten by his Police Captain Chief Douglas along with the rest of his buddies at the precient. Mind Control-Can compel humans and other magical creatures,by manipulate dreams, bestow hallucinations,control the mind of the person being controlled. Physical Appearance Jackson has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He has chistled features and often sports a scruffy jaw. Personality They are described as Relationships Romantic Amanda Jolie Amanda and Jackson met at a club during her senior year of college. Jackson was at the club scoping for females to prey upon, for he mostly fed on attractive young women. Setting his eye on Amanda they spent the whole night flirting and dancing. He gradually gave her more and more drinks until she was too drunk to think. Leading her out of the club and to his apartment, he acted as a gentlemen he open the door for her and poured her another drink. After kissing her and helping her out of her clothes, he kissed his way from her legs to her neck. He stopped when he noticed she was shaking. Looking at her face she realized she was crying. Amanda pulled her legs to her chest and cried in his pillow. Suddenly feeling awkward he just sat and watched her. Jackson wasn't good at the affection thing. After hearing her mutter something about her uncaring father he felt a connection. Uncomfortably sitting next to her and patting her shoulder he talked about his abusive father. They stayed up talking about their childhoods, Amanda eventually shifting to lie across his chest. Jackson watched Amanda sleep, brushing through her hair with his fingers. Before she woke up Jackson slipped out to buy groceries. She woke up to the smell of omelets and bacon. Due to waking up late Amanda had already missed several classes and decided to skip the whole day to spend it with Jackson. Before walking her home that night he asked to take her on another date. After a month of dating, Amanda goes out clubbing with some girlfriends. She spots her boyfriend flirting with another girl across the dance floor. Following them into the alley behind the club she yells out "CHEATER!" for it looks like he is kissing the other woman's neck. Shocked by the sound of her voice he looks up. Seeing his veiny vampire face, bloody mouth, and sharp fangs Amanda is frightened and begins to run, screaming for help. Speeding in front of her, she bumps into him and falls on the ground. "Amanda let me explain." The veins in his face settled back to normal as he fears of losing her. Jackson commands Amanda to stop crawling away and crying. Looking her deep in the eyes he helps her up and compels her to forget everything she's seen, go back into the club and have fun with her friends. His ability seemed to work when she happily entered his apartment that night as if nothing had happened. Family Gallery be463c4ac0757a85e2d3b523e2f33f8b.jpg A1dc0a206e8592a1b16353571d6bd344.jpg Stephen-Amell-Arrow-Photoshoot-arrow-37035044-1280-1707.jpg celebrities-filming-arrow-0808201303-600x450.jpg d6e99b48f1a8ee402599c96ea1c52fb3.jpg d5681a7c6cc3a350f8a7234660464d57.jpg SA1.jpg stephen-amell-stephen-amell-33430177-612-612.jpg stephen-amell-the-flash-thecw.jpg tumblr_no1ged6Jrd1u2bfl6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv94ruy98g1u8ea81o7_400.jpg 05800a9b437bfeb84c0f67eeba951762.jpg 3d04bf725d7e7deb50d35b28f92d8c02.jpg aaf2eceea1f30836a080d79f1e54c44e.jpg|Resting on the beach-Taken by Amanda Screen-Shot-2016-01-06-at-1.05.21-PM-e1452067647111-710x444.png|Worring about Amanda bc her job is under attack. stephenpp.jpg amell-wife-6.jpg|Jackson and Amanda- taken by Nina article-2356944-1AAD8E89000005DC-592_634x599.jpg|Jackson and Amanda on Isle Esme- taken by a happy Chess large.gif Stephen-Amell-Instagram-560x560.jpg|Jackson being silly- taken by Amanda AR407B_136b.jpg|Jackson and Chief Douglas arrow1_0.jpg|throw back photo of Jackson,Scarlett and Chief Douglas Oliver_Queen_Stephen_Amell_and_Quentin_Lance_Paul_Blackthorne.jpg Owen,Scar and Jackson.jpg|Owen,Scar and Jackson hanging out in Seattle- taken by Amanda Hartley Jackson Category:Nomad